Our Typical Love Confessions
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Our Typical Lives #1. When they can’t ignore their subconscious’ annoying intervals, will Perry and JD finally admit how they feel? JDox


**Title:** Our Typical Love Confessions  
**Our Typical Lives Number: **One  
**Author:** Haley Starlight

**Setting:** Read profile.  
**Pairing: **JD/Cox  
**POV: **JD/John Dorian AND Perry/Dr. Cox

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SCRUBS.

**Summary:** When they can't ignore their subconscious' annoying intervals, will Perry and JD finally admit how they feel?

**Warnings: **SLASH. Don't like it? Don't read.

**Author's Note: **I decided to take a breather from 'Our Songs' (honestly, three chapters posted in one day has my iPod on overload!) and thought of this idea while at work. It started with the idea of making a one shot featuring basically like 'Our Typical Day,' and was only going to be a one time thing… but this seemed like a lot more fun. The possibilities are endless! This is the first one shot in a series that I'm calling 'Our Typical Lives.' They're all going to go together, in a sequence. No, not all of the titles will begin with 'Our,' a lot will begin with either 'My' or 'His'… and maybe a 'Their' thrown in just for fun. So just keep a look out! And please read and review!

* * *

**John Dorian POV**

It was another typical day at Sacred Heart hospital. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and all the patients decided to code at once. Yup, besides the fact that the darn cafeteria was out of chocolate pudding again, it was pretty normal around the hospital. And I, John Dorian (or 'JD' for short) was doing what I usually did around noon time. I was 'helping' Dr. Cox deal with a rather unfortunate patient.

You see, Mr. Donald Charles was an elderly man in his late seventies. He had come to the hospital with the sniffles, and Dr. Cox had recently diagnosed him as having a problem with dementia. Now, usually Perry could have handled this own his own, but I like to think that, occasionally, he would (or could be forced into) admitting that he liked having me around. It didn't take a fool to notice that him calling me by a number of girls' names was his way of showing affection. Who else did he call random names around here? Hmmm? Answer me that one! … Okay, he called Turk 'Ghandi' and Elliot 'Barbie'… but that was completely different! He called me a whole list of girls' names _and_ 'Newbie.' There had to be something behind that right?

"Earth to Janice!"

See?

I looked over at Dr. Cox, who was staring at me in that way he did when he was slightly annoyed with me. His eyes bulged slightly, that vein in the side of his neck popped out, and he pursed his lips so clearly that you couldn't really even notice they were there… Not that I spent all my time staring at his lips, mind you, so I really didn't have a clue as to what they looked like when they _weren't_ pursed…

"Are you going to come back to the living there, Tabitha, or would you rather stay in that girly fantasy world of yours filled with lollipops and candy canes?" He had his arms crossed, I noticed, and shrunk back a bit. Oh dear, that was never good…

"Give Chance here a break," Mr. Charles said, gesturing to me. Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention that, for some reason, he was convinced that my name was Charles and that I toured the nation with my pet monkey, Rascal. "If you're too hard on him, it'll make Rascal sad, and he won't do any more tricks."

"Right you are, Donald," I said, nodding. Perry gave me that small glare that he always did when he wanted to rant at me some more, but found that he couldn't do so in front of one of the weaker patients. Maybe, if I were lucky, I'd be able to avoid him all day. I knew his ranting was a form of endearment… but one person could only take so much, I tell you!

"Now, Chance, you tell Rascal that I'll have those imported monkey treats for him by Monday, okay?" Mr. Charles said, patting me on the arm. Aside from the fact that I had a fear of monkeys, and that this man seemed rather loonier than most of our dementia patients, he was kind of loveable. He was the grandfather type. Oh, if only…

_"Hey there, sport!" Grandfather Donald said, walking over to me as I sat on the swing at the park, a lollipop in my hands. "I was thinking about going to go feed the ducks later. Do you want to join in?"_

"_Oh boy! I'd love to, Grandfather Donald!" I said as I leapt off the swing, following him to the nearby pond, where all the ducks were swimming around._

_They smiled up at us, quacking and ruffling their feathers as Grandfather Donald rummaged around in his pack, looking for the bread crumbs he had brought to feed the ducks with. "Oh, fiddle sticks, I forgot the bread crumbs." Upon hearing that, the ducks' eyes quickly turned red, and they ran out of the water, their feathers on end as they chased us across the park._

I shuddered as I came back to reality. "They're devil birds, Grandfather Donald!" I blinked, and noticed that Dr. Cox was rolling his eyes, and Mr. Charles seemed amused, a small smile plastered across his face.

"Oh dear God, Newbie," was all Perry said before walking out of the room. I grinned, watching him leave. He knew he loved it when I daydreamed—it was just one of those quirks that made me, well, _me_. And I knew that Dr. Cox liked me. Not, like, _like_ liked. No, no way. I didn't even _like_ like him! At least, that's what I told myself. Okay, enough thinking about Dr. Cox, time to go back to work…

_Dr. Cox's ass looks really good in those pants he's wearing today… The way they—_Wait, no, work!

I scurried out of the room, my face a deep shade of red.

* * *

**Perry Cox POV**

I swear, if that kid had _one more_ daydream while I was in the vicinity, I could _nawt_ be held accountable for my actions. The thought of hanging him off the roof until he promised to stop being in his own head so much came to mind, but then I figured that he'd probably think it was some new age version of playing 'Eagle.' I swear, that kid and his stupid little five year old games.

_Though, they are endearing sometimes…_

No, no they weren't! Why would I even _think_ that?! That kid was not—and, I repeat, _nawt_—endearing. He was like an annoying puppy dog that didn't realize that the human that threw him a piece of meat _once_ was _nawt_ his new master.

_But you like it when he follows you around. Why else would you yell at him to help you with a patient that you could handle by yourself?_

I didn't do that! … Did I? No, of course not!

_Then why call him to help with Mr. Charles? It didn't take two doctors to talk to him._

Unable to find the right argument against my inner mind, I snarled, and walked over to the nurse's station. "If you see Denise, make sure to tell him that I better not see his face the rest of the day… That is, of course, if he doesn't want to be hand fed to the Janitor," I said to Carla, before quickly turning to walk down the hallway.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Cox."

What was that tone in his voice? Was she… was she _mocking_ me? Oh, nonono. She may have been one of my oldest friends, but that did _nawt_ mean that she could go around and start assuming things about my feelings for Newbie. Wait, no! I had no feelings for him! Whywhy_why_ did I keep thinking about that?!

I turned to Carla quickly, my face contorted in anger as I glared at her. "There is absolu-hu-_hu_-tly no way that you could be thinking what you're thinking right now. Because I do _nawt_ have feelings for Newbie. I don't even know how you could _think_ that. So how about this? You stop using that 'tone' with me, _missy_, and I won't jump down your throat for the rest of the day, mkay?" I crossed my arms for emphasis. She just continued smiling at me. "What?!"

Carla giggled softly. "I never said a word about Bambi." She paused, setting down the files that she had been holding onto. "So, you have feelings for him, hmm?"

"No!" I yelled desperately. She just grinned. I snarled and quickly stormed down the hallway. If I had to avoid Newbie _and_ her for the rest of the day, I think I would positively go insane. Not that it was really possible to avoid Carla anyway. My files were at the nurse's station, and that's just where she happened to be most of the day. Dear God, couldn't I _ever_ get any peace around this place?

"Dr. Cox!"

No, it couldn't be. But I was supposed to be avoiding him! Carla must've sent him after me, that little Latina rat!

JD gave me a strange look, and I realized that I must have said that out loud. I mentally cursed myself. "Um, right. Did you just tell Carla that you had feelings for me?" I knew it! She couldn't just mind her own business for five minutes, could she? No, of course not. And then there was the fact that she was apart of the hospital's gossip line. _Every_body would know about this—this _thing_ that was going on right now by the end of the day!

_But I thought you said that you didn't have feelings for him_.

"I _don't_ have feelings for him! Don't, don't, _don't_!" I yelled. JD raised his eyebrows, looking a little taken aback, and maybe also a little worried, at my little outburst. I snarled at him before starting to storm down the hallway.

"I love you too!"

I stopped in my tracks, my hands clenched into fists at my side, as I slowly turned around. JD stood where he had before, looking a little lost, but hopeful, as he looked down at the ground, around at interns… anywhere but at me. "What did you just say there, Newbie?"

"I… I said…" JD looked up at me, seeming a bit frightened by the fact that he had just confessed his feelings for me. He seemed like he didn't know if I was going to kiss him or just beat him to death right then and there. "I said that I love you too," he finished softly, shuffling his feet slightly.

I growled, and narrowed my eyes. "Now listen here, Maria," I said, starting to storm down the hall. He seemed to shrink into himself a little bit. Glaring down at the kid, I noticed the look of utter terror and heartbreak in his eyes, and I immediately felt myself soften. "If you start getting all giddy and start seeing those girly stars of yours just because you're in a relationship with _me_ (though, really, I couldn't blame you to be excited, because I am _me_, after all), the next words out of your mouth will be 'Please, Dr. Cox, stop dangling me from the side of the building!' Do I make myself perfectly clear, Newbie?"

He smiled at this, apparently catching my hidden meaning, even thought I couldn't quite just come out and say it myself. I leaned down, my hand brushing the back of his neck before my lips brushed against his.

_I told you._

"Oh, shut up already!" I yelled as I broke the kiss with the kid. He seemed a bit unsure, apparently thinking that I hadn't enjoyed the kiss, and was now regretting what I had said. I grabbed his hand—oh dear lord, _no_!, he was already turning me soft!—and dragged him down the hall. "Lunch," I grunted out. He squealed out of happiness at that—either the lunch or the hand holding, I wasn't sure—and happily let himself get dragged.

**Sometimes I hate writing Perry. I have so much difficulty with him! O.O**


End file.
